GMA-7 Program Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Legal Forum :4:15 am – Public affairs programs replay :5 am – Unang Hirit :6:15 am – Morning shows (regional) :7 am – Unang Hirit continuation (regional) :7:30 am – Time Quest :8 am – Martin Mystery :8:30 am – Slam Dunk :9 am – Knock Out :9:30 am – Secret Garden (rerun) :10:15 am – Two Mothers :11 am – Corazon Indomable :11:30 am – The Ryzza Mae Show :12:15 pm – Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm – The Half Sisters :3:15 pm – Yagit :4 pm – Healing Hearts :4:30 pm - :Mon: Alisto (in HD) :Tue: Tunay na Buhay (in HD) :Wed: Power House (in HD) :Thurs: Reporter’s Notebook (in HD) :Fri: Love Hotline (in HD) :5 pm – The Mermaid; 24 Oras regional editions :5:45 pm – My Mother's Secret (in HD) :6:30 pm – 24 Oras :7:45 pm – Pari 'Koy (in HD) :8:30 pm – Let the Love Begin (in HD) :9:15 pm – The Rich Man's Daughter (in HD) :9:45 pm - The Tim Yap Show :10 pm – King of Ambition :10:30 pm – The Successful Perezes :11 pm – Saksi :11:30 pm - :Mon: Front Row :Tue: Stan Lee’s Superhuman (Tagalog dub) :Wed: Human Planet :Thurs: Front Row :Fri: I-Witness :12:30 am to 1 am – The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. Saturday :4:30 am – PJM Forum :5 am – Adyenda :5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko :6 am – Pinoy M.D. :7 am – The Smurfs :7:30 am – Kamen Rider OOO :8 am – Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures :8:30 am – Angry Birds Toons :9 am – Cross Fight B-Daman :9:30 am – Magic Kaito :10 am – Sarap Diva :10:45 am – Maynila :11:25 am – Del Monte Kitchenomics :11:30 am – Eat Bulaga! :2:30 pm – Kalerasyon :3:30 pm – Wish Ko Lang! :4 pm – Startalk :5 pm – Imbestigador (in HD) :5:45 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6:15 pm – Sabado-Badoo :6:45 pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Michael V.) :7:30 pm – Magpakailanman (Mel Tiengco) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Celebrity Bluff (Eugine Domingo) :9:30 pm – Bubble Gang (Michael V. and Rufa Mae Quinto) :10:45 pm – Kapuso Movie Night :12:30 am to 2:30 am – Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman Sunday :4 am – In Touch with Charles Stanley :5 am – Jesus the Healer :6 am – Kapuso Sine Klasika :7:30 am – Kamen Rider OOO :8 am – Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures :8:30 am – Monsuno :9 am – AHA :9:30 am – Born To Be Wild :10:15 am – iBilib :10:45 am – Kapuso Movie Festival :12:30 pm – Sunday All-Stars :3 pm – Wowowin :5 pm – InstaDad :5:45 pm – 24 Oras Weekend :6:15 pm – Vampire ang Daddy Ko (Vic Sotto and Oyo Boy Sotto) :7 pm – Ismol Family (Ryan Agoncillo and Carla Abellana) :7:45 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Jessica Soho) :8:30 pm – Asia’s Next Top Model 3 :9:30 pm – The Tim Yap Show (Tim Yap) :10:30 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Diyos at Bayan See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013